(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a neutralization device and an image forming unit for use in an image forming apparatus, and to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as a copier and a printer, utilizing electrophotography are configured so that an electrostatic latent image formed on, for example, a photoreceptor drum is developed by a development unit using developer (toner) to perform visualization (that is, form a toner image), and that this toner image is transferred and fixed onto a recording medium, such as recording paper.
Such an image forming apparatus has a cleaning unit adapted to remove toner remaining on the surface of the photoreceptor drum after the toner image is transferred onto the recording medium, such as recording paper or an intermediate transfer body.
Additionally, some image forming apparatus has a neutralization device adapted to remove residual potential of the photoreceptor after the transfer. Thus, the remaining potential of the photoreceptor is removed by the neutralization device. Consequently, a ghost image can be prevented from being formed due to the charging hysteresis of the photoreceptor.
An image forming apparatus has been known, which is configured so that an image forming unit (what is called a process cartridge) is constructed by integrating a photoreceptor drum and operating portions, such as a development device, which are disposed therearound and relate to an electrophotographic process, and that the image forming unit is adapted to be detachable from an image forming apparatus body. This configuration can facilitate the supply of toner to the development device and the replacement of the photoreceptor drum.